¿Dónde tengo que firmar?
by Leviathan2.0
Summary: Tras una noche de borrachera Harry se despierta en el último lugar en el que le gustaría estar y se le ofrece una oferta que no puede rechazar.


****Desafío:**** Whitetigerwolf (Drunk-Recruit-Challenge-Harry-Potter-Potential-Crossover)

 ** **Introducción:**** durante una revisión miré una de las historias que empecé pero no publiqué. Es un cruce __Harry Potter/Black Lagoon__ en el que Harry se emborracha, entra en los cuarteles de Hotel Moscú y cae dormido en la oficina de Balalaika. Dándose cuenta de que Harry no ha hecho ningún daño a las instalaciones, y impresionada por su capacidad para introducirse con éxito en cuarteles vigilados no solo por mafiosos sino por antiguos soldados, Balalaika le ofrece a Harry una elección, unirse a Hotel Moscú o morir. Harry acepta.

El problema era que esa apertura no encajaba en lo que tenía planeado para la historia, ahora que he vuelto a leerla, por lo que la eliminé... pero la idea me hizo pensar... especialmente dado que Hotel Moscú no es la única organización en la que Harry podría infiltrarse estando borracho, y no todas ellas son criminales.

Por eso propongo este desafío.

 ** **Requisitos:****

— Harry debe infiltrarse con éxito en una organización considerada segura mientras está borracho y desmayarse/dormir en algún lugar de la misma.

— Harry debe ser descubierto antes de levantarse y nadie debe saber cómo se infiltró en dicha organización.

— A Harry debe ofrecérsele la opción de unirse a la organización en la que se ha infiltrado o morir (si es criminal)/ ser procesado o arrestado (si es legal).

— Harry debe, obviamente, elegir unirse a la organización.

— Harry no puede ser parte de un emparejamiento M/M.

 ** **Recomendado:****

— Fem!Harry.

— Niño que Sobrevivió equivocado.

 ** **Organizaciones sugeridas (con cruce si se aplica):****

— Hotel Moscú ( _ _Black Lagoon__ ).

— Tríada Sun Yee On ( _ _Black Lagoon__ ).

— Hellsing ( _ _Hellsing__ ).

— SHIELD (Marvel).

— AIDP ( _ _Hellboy__ ).

— Inefables.

— Cuarteles militares de Atlas ( _ _RWBY__ ).

— Destructor estelar imperial ( _ _Star Wars__ ).

* * *

—Oh, mi cabeza... —gimió Harry Potter, preguntándose por qué razón había aceptado participar con su amiga Luna Lovegood en un competición de beber __whisky__ de fuego. Parpadeando confundido, vio dos figuras borrosas ante él y se preguntó en qué clase de lío se había metido esta vez—. Supongo que estoy detenido, ¿verdad?

—Eso aún es... debatible —dijo la figura más alta, cuyo tono de voz hizo a Harry deducir que era un hombre—. ¿Nos podría decir cómo entró en nuestras instalaciones?

Harry intentó recordar qué había pasado la noche anterior, pero solo recordaba a la periodista rubia con la que estaba compitiendo y dos botellas vacías.

—Lo siento, no puedo acordarme. Tal vez pueda serles de más ayuda cuando se me pase la resaca en unas horas.

—Toma esto, es poción antiresaca —dijo la otra figura, que él era incapaz de ver con claridad incluso con las gafas puestas, antes de acercarle un frasco, cuyo contenido Harry bebió de un solo trago.

Pronto deseó no haberlo hecho. A su alrededor había cientos de giratiempos, pequeños relojes de arena que te permitían volver una hora atrás en el tiempo si les dabas una vuelta, y frente a la silla en la que estaba sentado, claramente visible entre las dos personas que ahora reconocía como inefables, se encontraba una campana de vidrio donde un pájaro envejecía y se convertía en un huevo de nuevo de forma continuada.

—Oh, no. ¿Otra vez aquí? —cuestionó Harry con incredulidad, preguntándose por qué había vuelto al lugar donde su padrino había muerto cuatro años antes.

—Sí, señor Potter, de alguna manera se las ha arreglado para entrar otra vez en el Departamento de Misterios —contestó la figura que le había dado la poción con una voz femenina. Al menos Harry asumía que era femenina, dado que ambos inefables llevaban túnicas negras y máscaras blancas sin rasgos característicos que no permitían distinguir ningún detalle de sus cuerpos excepto por su altura.

—Supongo que esto me ha ganado un viaje de ida a Azkaban, ¿verdad? —dijo Harry con resignación mientras se levantaba para que lo esposasen.

—No —replicó el hombre enmascarado, dejando sorprendido a Harry. ¿No iba a la cárcel?

—Nuestra seguridad ha mejorado mucho desde que usted y sus cinco compañeros de clase entraron cuando tenían quince años. Que se las haya arreglado para infiltrarse otra vez sin que lo descubriésemos antes de ponerse a dormir en la silla de nuestra jefa, todo mientras estaba borracho, es un logro inaudito en nuestra historia —explicó la mujer.

—¿Este es el despacho de la líder de los inefables?

—No, ella solicitó que lo trasladásemos a esta sala para interrogarlo tras descubrirlo durmiendo en su despacho cuando entró a las seis de la mañana. Lo habitual en estos casos sería enviarle a Azkaban, pero, por diversas circunstancias, ella ha decidido ofrecerle un trabajo en su lugar —respondió la mujer.

—¿De qué? —preguntó confundido. ¿Desearían que cumpliese otra profecía o convertirlo en sujeto de pruebas para intentar descubrir cómo estaba aún vivo tras recibir la maldición asesina dos veces? No eran pensamientos muy agradables, pero eran las únicas razones por las que Harry creía que los inefables podrían tener interés en él.

—Como uno de nuestros agentes, por supuesto. Por otro lado, si no acepta nuestra oferta, este evento será borrado de sus memorias y despertará en Azkaban compartiendo celda con Dolores Umbridge —reveló el hombre, haciendo que Harry sintiese un escalofrío en el espinazo.

—En cambio, si acepta nuestra oferta, tendrá acceso al entrenamiento que debería haber recibido para lidiar con Voldemort, información sobre los últimos avances en investigación mágica y un sueldo tres veces mayor que el que está recibiendo como auror —explicó la mujer, sabiendo que Harry Potter había picado el anzuelo tras la mención de Umbridge.

 _—_ ¿Dónde tengo que firmar? —preguntó Harry tras unos segundos.

Una vez que Harry terminó de rellenar el papeleo necesario, el inefable masculino le dio un mensaje que debía entregar a Kingsley Shacklebolt, el actual ministro de Magia, para certificar su traspaso de departamento.

Tras ver a Harry subir en el ascensor, el inefable masculino se dirigió hacia su compañera.

—Jefa, ¿cree que hemos elegido sabiamente?

—Neville, Harry ha tenido potencial para convertirse en inefable desde que mató a un basilisco cuando tenía doce años. Tenerlo como auror persiguiendo criminales comunes iba a ser un desperdicio masivo de sus talentos, principalmente porque ambos sabemos que es capaz de hacer mucho más de lo que él cree que puede —respondió la líder de los inefables—. De hecho, es quien tiene más potencial del pequeño grupo del que había formado parte en la escuela.

—Vale, entiendo tus razones para no querer que Ronald Weasley trabaje con nosotros, pero ¿por qué no contratar a Hermione Granger? —cuestionó Neville con curiosidad.

—¿Estás bromeando? Hermione es muy inteligente, pero también desaprovecha sus propias capacidades. No intenta buscar nuevos límites para sus habilidades, carece de la imaginación necesaria para crear algo nuevo, cree todo lo que dicen sus libros en lugar de investigar por sí misma para comprobar si es cierto y va a cumplir el reglamento al pie de la letra incluso si hacerlo pone su vida en riesgo. ¿O no recuerdas que tuvimos que aturdirla para evitar que se entregase a los aurores por matar accidentalmente a esos mortífagos durante la guerra? —contestó la mujer. Neville, aunque le gustaría decir lo contrario, se vio obligado a admitir que, desgraciadamente, no estaba diciendo ninguna mentira.

—Sí, cierto... Cambiando de tema, ¿no crees que Harry podría estar un poco cabreado con nosotros por forzarle a trabajar en nuestro departamento?

—Entró en el Departamento de Misterios sin nuestra ayuda.

—Ya, pero fuiste tú quien lo emborrachó lo suficiente como para que se plantease hacerlo —respondió Neville Longbottom.

—¿Y quién te creería si lo revelases? El mejor lugar para ocultarse es a plena vista y nadie pensaría que la niña rubia de apariencia soñadora que lleva un collar de corchos de cerveza alrededor del cuello es quien dirige esta organización —replicó Luna Lovegood con una sonrisa oculta por su máscara antes de volver a su despacho, dejando a Neville pensando en lo que acababa de decirle.

Tras unos minutos Neville Longbottom soltó varios insultos al darse cuenta de que Luna tenía razón antes de subir al ascensor para ir a buscar a Harry, que ya debía de haber entregado la documentación al ministro, de forma que pudiesen comenzar su entrenamiento cuanto antes.


End file.
